


Happy Birthday!

by Boba_Milk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday, Birthday Cake, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Minor Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, One Shot, Owada Mondo Swears, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk
Summary: Chihiro and Mondo attempt to make Kiyotaka a cake for his birthday as a surprise.They aren’t allowed in the kitchen without supervision anymore.They also need to buy a new oven.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this done by his birthday but I am a master of getting distracted every five seconds. So-A happy late birthday to our favorite Moral Compass-  
> Sorry this is so short-

Chihiro pulled off his oven mitts before crossing his arms and looking at the dish on the counter,”I…don’t think this is even edible.”

Mondo leaned against the wall, eyes closed in annoyance,”Look I tried. ‘Fallowed the recipe and everything.”

“You added Salt instead of sugar.”

The biker hesitated before sighing,”Yeah guess ‘s my fault. Sorry Chii-Hii.”

The programmer ran a hand through his hair, huffing softly,”Taka’s gonna be home soon…”

“Shit.”

The shorter boy dusted off his shirt and sighed,”I'll distract him while you see if any of this is salvageable…”

Mondo nodded with a groan,”Yeah. Got it.”

* * *

Kiyotaka smiled with a soft sigh as he walked through the front door, taking off his jacket to hang it up on the coat rack-only to be rammed into by a hug from Chihiro.He blinked and hesitated in his confusion before gently patting the brunet’s head,”Chihiro?”

The boy in question only buried his face into Kiyotaka’s stomach, refusing to let go of the noiret,”Happy Birthday Taka!”

“Ah...Thank you. Now can you please let me go?”

“Nah.”

The younger adult blinked in confusion before putting two and two together and sighing,”What did you do this time?”

“...Nothing?”

“Where’s Mondo?”

“...”

Kiyotaka sighed and patted Chihiro’s head again,”Please tell me the kitchens in one piece?”

“...What's a kitchen?”

Before the taller could say anything or attempt to pry the shorter off of him, Mondo walked over and wrapped his arms around his husband-effectively crushing Chihiro between the couple,”Happy birthday, Babe.”

Chihiro huffed before laughing softly as Mondo leaned into kiss Kiyotaka gently. The raven haired boy smiled before sighing softly,”Thank you. But I would still like an explanation of why you two are stalling.”

Mondo blinked and nervously avoided eye contact,”No clue what yer talking about…?”

“I’m not stupid, Mondo.”

The biker stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck,”’M not saying ya are. We uhh…We made cake?”

Kiyotaka blinked before narrowing his eyes,”Okay?”

Chihiro nervously laughed as Mondo brought in a small slice-the ‘cake’ being charred black with a disgusting smell.

“...I don't think that’s cake.”

Mondo sighed and handed the plate to Kiyotaka,”Yeah uh…”

“It's burnt.”

The feminine boy fidgeted with his shirt collar, smiling awkwardly,”About that…The oven may or may not be broken…”

The moral compass narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to begin scolding them, only to blink in surprise as the programmer hugged him again.

“We’ll take you out to birthday dinner…! Our treat! Anywhere you want!”

Kiyotaka sighed and patted Chihiro’s back,”I suppose that sounds nice. Thank you.”

Mondo sighed in relief and smiled,”Hell yeah! Happy Birthday, Babe!”

“I’m not forgetting this though. You two are banned from the kitchen when I’m not home.”

The two in question sighed and laughed awkwardly, Chihiro thunking his forehead against Kiyotaka’s upper stomach,”Yeah…Fair enough.”


End file.
